leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rammus/SkinsTrivia
Skins Skins= Rammus OriginalSkin.jpg| Rammus KingSkin.jpg| Rammus_ChromeSkin_Ch.jpg| |18-May-2010}} Rammus MoltenSkin.jpg| (Legacy Skin, No Longer Available)|14-Jul-2010}} Rammus FreljordSkin.jpg| |22-Nov-2010}} Rammus NinjaSkin.jpg| |18-May-2011}} Rammus FullMetalSkin.jpg| |16-Aug-2012}} Rammus GuardianoftheSandsSkin.jpg| |27-Apr-2015}} |-|Artworks Chinos= Rammus_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Rammus Clásico Rammus_ChromeSkin_Ch.jpg|Rammus de Cromo Rammus MoltenSkin Ch.jpg|Rammus Fundido Rammus FreljordSkin Ch.jpg|Rammus de Fréljord |-|Skin Screenshots= Rammus FullMetal Screenshots.jpg|Rammus Metalizado Guardian of the Sands Screenshots.png|Rammus Guardián de las Arenas Trivia ;Desarrollo * Rammus fue diseñado por Guinsoo, Ezreal y Coronach.Designers for Rammus * La voz en ingles de Rammus es hecha por Duncan Watt, quien también hace la voz de y ha compuesto mucha música para el juego. * El pequeño "Armordillo" es un juego de palabras entre "Armor" (Armadura en ingles) y "Armadillo". * El nombre "Rammus" tal vez sea un o entre "Ram" y "Us" (Nosotros en Ingles). ;General * Usando una correcta combinación de: , hechizos de invocador, habilidades aliadas, runas, maestrías, y objetos; es posible que Rammus alcance velocidades de 5.000 de Velocidad de Movimiento. * Rammus fue uno de los campeones elegidos para la Piscina Noxiana durante La pelea de Jonia vs Noxus. El era al que Jonia solía Banear. * A pesar de la natural baja vida de Rammus, es el único campeón que tiene una clasificación de 100 de vida. * Rammus tiene las Estadísticas de Armadura Base mas Altas de todo el juego: 25 De armadura, con crecimiento de 3.8 por nivel. ;Citas * tiene el menor numero de citas, enumerándolas son 6. ** También es el único campeón sin ninguna broma en el Cliente en Ingles. En las traducciónes francesa, alemana, española, polaca e italiana, Rammus tiene todo el Set de Bromas y Burlas completo. * La cita de ': "Ok" es un meme muy popular de League of Legends . * Cuando Rammus recibe ordenes de Atacar su tono cambia. ;Skins ; * Es una referencia a Bowser de la franquicia de , y solo estuvo disponible para los participantes de la closed beta. ; * Este Skin puede ser una referencia a'' , específicamente a Rafael, ya que ambos usan 2 sais.. * '''The live preview included a peek at . '' ; * Se prende en fuego cuando se usa la habilidad: Bola de poder, dejando un leve camino de fuego detrás de si. Esto es puramente cosmético y no hace ningún daño. esto tal vez se una referencia a Pokémon por el movimiento Flame Wheel. ; * It is theorized to be a part of a set of 4 skins which reference internet browsers. The skins , and are the otros tres. ; * Es una posible referencia a , o a destroyer droid, de la franquicia de '' . * En el fondo del splash art, se puede ver una silueta similar a una robot. Esto puede ser una referencia a que muchas veces es llamada "Heal Bot" o puede ser un próximo Skin. ** También se pdria decir que la silueta que se ve es de . * Comparte este tema con: y . ; * La skin se parece a un escarabajo de oro, típico de la mitología egipcia. * También tiene ciertas similitudes con el Dios Egipcio, . * Esta Skin puede hacer referencia a Crypt Lord Anub'Arak de World of Warcraft. * Comparte este tema con: , , y . Relaciones * En el Journal of Justice, se declaró que Rammus es muy amigo de , y que tienen un carácter similar. **Acorde con el "Fleshling Compatability Service", que es un servicio de citas hecho por Blitzcrank, la mejor pareja para Rammus es un Cactus. * En el Diario de la Justicia (Journal of Justice) se afirma que Rammus y no se llevan bien con los demas. Refenrencias cs:Rammus/Galerie de:Rammus/SkinsTrivia en:Rammus/SkinsTrivia fr:Rammus/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Rammus/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Rammus/SkinsTrivia sk:Rammus/SkinsTrivia